Light Under The Mistletoe
by RankoSaotome
Summary: A little AydaKinnison romance at Christmas.


Light Under The Mistletoe By RankoSaotome  
  
Disclaimer: Been a while since I did one of these. Suikoden II and all its characters belong to Konami, not me. The only thing in here that belongs to me is the idea for this story, and I can't even copyright that!  
  
"Hey, Ayda!" The archer girl in the light green dress slowly turned, her eyes taking in her caller and fellow archer, Kinnison. Kinnison was wearing a tan t-shirt and dark blue pants, his favorite scarf was oddly missing while Ayda had her own favorite on her.  
  
"Yes, Kinnison?" She asked, turning fully towards him before looking back. She was going to get a drink, but she figured she could stand to wait a little while. Besides, she had a present for Kinnison anyways.  
  
It's been two years since the Dunan Unification War has ended, with most of the team returning to celebrate Christmas together. Of course, some were away in other countries, like Valeria, along with the good Tir. And Riou, Joey, and Nanami were nowhere to be found.  
  
As Kinnison fully approached, Ayda slowly lost her nerve, hiding her gift behind her back as she lightly, but hardly noticably, fidgeted. Truth be told, she liked Kinnison, perhaps even liked him THAT way. But she was still a bit scared, since she'd never felt like this before.  
  
Of course, there was no visible problem with Kinnison. He had his gift right in hand, a smile on his face and Shiro nowhere in sight. "Isn't this a nice evening, Ayda?" Said girl slowly nodded. "Well, I didn't come over here just to ask you that, so..."  
  
Kinnison smiled as he held out his gift, Ayda slowly looking down at it. "Merry Christmas, Ayda." Of course, the girl hesitated.  
  
'For me? I thought he was getting something for Viki... He really seems to like her...' Slowly, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she brought her own gift around front, not bearing to see the look on Kinnison's face. "I-I got you something too..."  
  
Kinnison smiled further, of course this went unnoticed by Ayda. "Thank you very much, Ayda." Ayda slowly opened her eyes and looked up, looking straight at Kinnison's smile before one slowly grew on her face. With her smile, they exchanged gifts and slowly started in one direction.  
  
Ayda opened hers first, with Kinnison waiting for her to finish. Inside was a frame, with a picture framed inside. The picture showed Kinnison and Ayda together, just after the final battle with Highland. The two, along with Riou, Flik, Viktor, and Tir, had been the heroic group of six who had journied into Highland for the final battle.  
  
"Th-this picture... Where did you get it? These copies were so expensive..." She slowly looked up at Kinnison, clutching the frame to her busom almost lovingly. Kinnison merely smiled, bringing a smile from Ayda. "Thank you... Well? What're you waiting for?"  
  
Kinnison would have torn into his gift, but he'd managed to slow himself to actually show he was thankful. Once it was open, his face was taken by awe as he slowly pulled from the package a green and red, alternating, scarf. It was about as long as Ayda's, only different in color and definately made for the Christmas season. "Wow, where did you get this?"  
  
"I, um... I knit it myself..." Ayda said as she looked away, slightly embarassed as Kinnison stared at her. She wasn't what you would call the domestic type, so it was rather surprising that she even knew HOW to knit, much less make clothing for people. "I... wanted to make something you'd really like and that's all I could come up with."  
  
"Ayda, I love it." Kinnison replied as he threw the scarf on, watching it with a smile from ear to ear. "Thank you very much, Ayda." Ayda blushed in response, not turning back to him for mild fear of how he'd react to her blushing.  
  
"Hey!!" Both archers nearly jumped at the voice, quickly turning to find Valeria and another redhead, who they'd once met as Camille, standing near them. Camille was holding a device in two hands, while Valeria was grinning. "Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves."  
  
"What the heck is that?" Ayda was the first to ask, pointing at the device Camille was holding.  
  
"This? It's Adlai's newest invention, a miniature camera."  
  
"THAT's a camera!!" Ayda exclaimed, with Kinnison right there to keep her from jumping in surprise. He didn't need to think she'd start screaming, or jump right out of her dress. Then again... heh heh.  
  
"Sorry, but you two are going to be our first victims. So get close and kiss already!"  
  
Ayda was about ready to scream before Kinnison covered her mouth with his hand. With a sly grin, he merely pointed up. With a growing feeling of dread, Ayda looked up, just as Kinnison uncovered her mouth. In an instant, she turned back to Kinnison and lightly, yet playfully, glared at him.  
  
"You sly devil... You purposely led me under the mistletoe..." Kinnison only answered that with a grin, as her glare slowly faltered and dropped completely. With a sigh, trying to sound as hesitant, though her heart was jumping with joy, she slowly moved closer, keeping one eye on Camille as she readied her camera.  
  
The two slowly met in a kiss, unprepared and uncaring for the hoots and hollering that followed, also followed by the clicking of an experimental camera taking their photo.  
  
This was, by far, Ayda's favorite Christmas ever.  
  
END 


End file.
